


They're Okay

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Building Fire, M/M, Multi, Tk being a reckless fool like his daddy, but tk judd and paul are there for them, established relationships - Freeform, owen and carlos get hurt, the firefam being adorable ans there for each other, tk saves the day, where is mateo's tag???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal "save trapped people" when the fire started and trapped the 2 civilians and 3 cops. 126 is there to save their family and make sure they get home in good health.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand, Marjan Marwani & TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand, TK Strand & Paul Strickland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	They're Okay

126 got a call in the middle of the night, reporting many trapped persons, cops included.

When TK heard the "cops included" part, his mind went awry. 6 months ago he had been shot and 2 months before that, he had met Carlos.

Him and Carlos had just officially tied the knot and came out that they were dating. Those 8 months were just testing waters and seeing where eit could go.

Then last week TK asked Carlos to be his boyfriend. They had been "dating" but now it was confirmed.

They loaded up on the rigs and headed out to the apartment building. TK's knee was bouncing wildly. Mateo scooted closer and placed a hand on TK's knee.

"He'll be okay, TK." Mateo patted his knee and TK looked over st him, nodding. Judd even held out his fist.

"We'll do all we can, brother." TK held his fists to Judd's. Then Paul added his fist and so did Marjan. Mateo was the last one.

"We're a team and we are going to make sure none of us get left behind. Even Carlos because he's on oof us now." Paul said and TK nodded, smiling weakly at his team. 

They stopped moving and they all piled out, waiting for orders.

"We have three cops stuck on the fourth floor, two civilians on the second floor and a fire on the first floor." The captain explained and Owen looked to TK then to the captain.

"We have a reading on which officers?"

"Officer Dawson, Rogers, and Reyes." TK's heart froze in its place. There was only one Officer Reyes and that was his own.

"Okay, TK, Marjan, you go second floor and get those civilians. Mateo, Paul, you man the hose. Judd, you and I will get to the third floor. Let's go, let's go!" TK got his mask on and started off towards the building with Marjan right behind him. They found the two people fairly easily, they were huddled together, hiding behind a metal door.

They carried them out as Owen and Judd ran in. TK got the two to safety and took off his mask. He stared up at the tall building.

He could see shadows in a window kn the third floor from the fire. He saw Judd come out carrying two officers on his shoulder's but neither were Carlos.

"Your dad's got 'em, brother." Judd said as he passed and TK nodded, staring up with tears in his eyes. There were creaks and crashes in the building as floors gave way.

TK was truly scared.

He was in love with this man and there was no way in hell that we was going to lose him. 

" Does anyone copy?" He heard a scratchy voice call over the radio.

"TK Strand, copying. What's the matter?" TK asked and Judd was by his side.

"Its Owen. A plank fell and he's down. I cant get him out. Theres debris blocking our way. We need-" a string of coughs interrupted Carlos, "we need someone." 

TK wasalready gearing xpand so was Judd.

"Marjan, Mateo, you two get ready to spray that son of a bitch one we exit. Paul, you with me and TK." The three men charged to the building, getting inside and heading to the second floor. The staircase to the third floor was blocked by a burning plank, no room to get passed it.

TK saw movement above and called out.

"Carlos?!" He yelled and he saw a face look down.

"TK?" The younger heard Carlos cry out and he sighed in relief.

"We're coming, baby. Just stay low and away from the fire!" TK yelled back and he got a string of coughs and a thumbs up in reply. "Okay, Jud, Paul, any suggestions?" He asked as both men shrugged, looking st the burning plank.

Then TK saw it. The railing.

The plank was against the railing, but it was low enough that TK could climb over it and slip between it and roof of the floor above.

Judd caught onto that thought and turned to TK.

"Are you crazy?" He yelled and TK shrugged.

"Just reckless." TK shrugged off his mask and helmet, his coat coming next and Judd swore at him.

He needed to be small and that gear wouldnt help. He slowly climbed up the narrow railing. The heat from the plank was unbearable, but he had a job to do. He carefully stepped over it, hanging onto the roof above him.

Some carred pieces got his arm, but he just winced it off. He got to the opening and crouched down, gently slipping through and onto the unharmed staircase.

He ran up the stairs and saw Carlos hunched over his unconscious dad.

"Carlos? Can you hear me?" TK asked as he sunk to the floor, examining his dad. Carlos didnt respond, so TK lifted his head and saw he wasnt breathing.

"Shit shit shit." TK chain-swore and pushed Carlos onto his back. He got a pulse but it was very weak. TK leaned down and pressed his lips to Carlos's, blowing into his mouth.

He did that every few seconds. After about a minute - TK would admit it felt more like a god damn year - Carlos started spluttering coughs and opening his eyes. TK laughed and cheered on the inside.

"Hey, there, Tiger." Carlos laughed and TK smiled. 

He looked over at Owen and saw he was groaning.

"Carlos, make sure he's okay." TK told him and turned back to the stairs.

"Paul, Judd, you still there?" TK asked over the radio.

"Yea, we're waiting on you, brother." Paul responded and TK smiled.

"Okay, I need you guys to move away from the staircase. I'm gonna try to u lodge the plank." TK said and he heard a query of responses then a green light. He leaned up and grabbed the banister. The plank was close enough that TK could use the banister to swing and kick it away.

He tried that a couple times, getting it to crack and creak, but it didnt budge.

He swung and kicked it a few more times, coughing loudly in the process.

"Tyler, stop it. You'll kill yourself." Carlos called from behind him, hut in that moment, TK didn't care.

He just needed to get the most important people to him out of this building.

He breathed in smoke and lifted himself, getting a good swing and landing a rough kick to the plank. It whined and came free, rolling down and to the side. TK sighed and fell, Carlos picked him up and Judd and Paul got Owen. 

Carlos was the first one out, TK coughing in his arms as he appeared outside. 

Once Carlos set TK on a stretcher, he jumped up and ran to Judd, Paul, and Michelle.

"TK, please, sit down." Michelle reasoned and TK shook his head.

"Not till I know he's okay." TK coughed and bent over. Carlos came running over and picked him up, holding him still as he put a mask over his face and he sat next to Owen.

"We'll be right here, with him, okay?" Carlos said in his ear and TK sunk against Carlos, he then turned on his lap and ripped off the mask. He joined their lips together, kissing him roughly.

"I thought I lost you, Carlos. You-you weren't breathing and I-I-" TK cried and clutched onto Carlos.

"I'm fine, TK. You saved me. You saved me." Carlos rubbed his back and held him close, closing his eyes.

"Put the mask back on." A low grumble came from Owen and TK nodded, putting the mask on.

Owen gripped TK and Carlos' hands. 

"Thanks, kiddos." Owen coughed and TK smiled.

"I was just doing my job." TK and Carlos said at once, smiling at Owen.


End file.
